


Moonlit Valentine's day Surprise

by Winchester_Butt



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Butt/pseuds/Winchester_Butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy Jack/Ianto fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Valentine's day Surprise

'Hmmm.. what to do, what to do?' Ianto wonders. No one is there and Jack told him to stay put until he got back. 'I've been here for over an hour waiting for him, I guess I could make some tea,' He gets up to go make some when he hears the door open. "Jack," he says, running to the door to meet him. Jack smiles and pecks his lips. "Go make some tea, I have to get some things ready for later."

\----------

"Ianto!" Jack shouts, he's done getting his surprise ready. Ianto races excitedly to see what Jack has in store for him. There's an odd looking ship and Jack is standing there holding a blindfold. Ianto raises his eyebrow questioningly at the scene he walked in to. "Just go with it," Jack says knowingly. He puts the blindfold on Ianto gently and leads him to the ship. Moments after they get in, he hears the buzzing and whirring of the engine. It only took a few minutes for Jack to say something. "We're here," Jack breathed in his ear. "Where?" Ianto asked. Jack leads Ianto out on top of the ship. "Just another minute and you can take the blindfold off, honey."

\----------

When Jack takes the blindfold off, Ianto is confused. It's dark. He looks around and realizes that it's night time. Full moon, lots of stars. Ianto looks down, nothing under his feet. 'Odd' he thinks. "Where are we?" Ianto asks softly. "Don't worry about it," Jack reassures him. He has a picnic set up that seems as though it's floating mid air. They both sit down on the checkered blanket as Jack goes through the wicker picnic basket. He pulls out some champagne glasses, a bottle of champagne, and some sandwiches. Jack pours some champagne in the glasses and hands one to Ianto. Jack toast that over-used, sappy toast from every romantic movie ever, but somehow manages to make it seem new. "To us," he said. They both took a drink and then kissed. Ianto laid his head on Jack's shoulder. "I love you, do you know that?" Jack said. Ianto lifted his head to look at Jack "Yeah, I know it. I can always feel it, even if you don't say it that often." Jack hugs Ianto and kisses his forehead. They lay down, still holding each other. They eventually drift off in to a blissful sleep.


End file.
